The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transmission systems, and more specifically to a hardware serial link fault detection system for a data transmission system.
Generally, data transmission systems may be utilized to transfer data from one input/output (I/O) device to another. For example, a transmission system may be utilized in industrial control systems to facilitate the communication between various industrial controllers, which interface with and control a variety of devices such as turbines, generators, compressors, combustors, and the like. More specifically, the transmission system may enable controllers to communicate data, such as control commands, with one another. For example, a first controller may transmit a control command to a second controller to start operation of a turbine via the transmission system. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the reliability of transmission systems.